Turnabout: Dimension
by Meanjojo
Summary: Phoenix Wright finds himself in the Hyperdimension. However even in a new dimension he is still the attorney he always is. He'll have to solve murder cases like he always does and defend those who are innocent in pursuit of the truth, but one case however stands out. The one who was accused of murder is a ... Goddess?
1. Case 1

"See you around."

"See you later…"

"Hang on I almost forgot something. I'll be right back."

….

….

…

"Aghhhhhgh!"

"What's going on in- ah!"

"Wait- I"

"Police!"

…

I awoke staring at the sun.

(Wait staring at the sun?!)

I instinctively covered my eyes as the sunlight burned a bit…. Okay more than a bit…. Painfully.

I slowly uncovered my eyes letting my eyes adjust to the rays of the sun and cloudless sky.

(Wait why am I outside?! Why do I feel cold?)

These were the thoughts running through my mind as I tried to process the obvious.

(Why am I not in my office? Did I get amnesia again?)

Though I would be contradicting myself there as I remember getting amnesia, and the fact that I remember my office, so no amnesia.

A thing I didn't notice for some strange reason was the fact that the ground felt cold and wet.

I shot straight up from the ground lying down… to on the ground standing up. I got a slight headache due to the act of standing up too fast though, but that wasn't important.

I panicked as I looked down at my suit, hoping it wasn't wet from a possible puddle I happen to lie in.

My blue suit, or my only suit I can afford to have. To others it's just a plain business suit, nothing special. To a certain degree I have to agree with them. What's so special about a blue suit with matching business pants of the same color?

Well that's what they think. To me it's a sign of who I am. My identity. My goals. My job. My beliefs. My- well everything I guess.

Enough about my suit….Okay it's not wet. Now enough about my suit. I looked down towards the ground below my feet. When I did… well I was shocked.

(What the- Snow!? Last time I checked it was the middle of April. Unless I'm somehow in Russia?)

I shook my head at the ridiculous thought of being in Russia. I can't be thinking of stereotypes.

A sudden thought came quickly to my mind. I better check my pockets! A quick reach into my pockets denied my heart attack inducing thoughts.

(Okay! I can feel that I have the essentials.)

I immediately take out my phone. To my absolute dread however,

(No reception! Where the heck am I?!)

I began to internally freak out. No reception equals no help. No help equals no idea. No idea equals certain death! Maybe more than that, but still!

I was doing hand gestures freaking out more and more. Under normal circumstances… nevermind this isn't normal. I'm freaking out spare me!

"Hey. You okay there… guy?"

In the midst of my inner monologue… freak out. I didn't notice that a person walked up behind me.

I immediately spun around startled at the previously unknown person. However my first thought wasn't about her appearance.

(A person! Yes! Now I can figure out where I am.)

Now on to appearance. The person is a female, shorter than me, had black hair as well. She wore a small white hoodie, blue jeans, and had some gloves on….. I would be more detailed, but sorry I don't know my clothing brands.

(Crap! I was staring. Well I still am. Think of something to say! Answering her question might help.)

"er.. uh.. yep totally fine."

(Smooth Phoenix smooth.)

"Are you sure?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah… just a little….lost." I place a hand behind my head.

"Lost?"

"Lost."

"Lost?"

(Are we gonna say something else or…?)

"er.. yep.. totally lost."

She stared at me almost intensely for a couple of seconds, before…?

Having a small stifle of laughter?

(Is she? Really laughing at me? Hey I just said I was lost!)

"Uh…."

"So- *giggle* sorry. You must have a bad sense of direction if you think you're lost."

"Huh?"

(What does she mean by that?!)

"Lowee is at least half an hour from here. Here I'll lead ya to there."

(Lowee? Must be the nearby town or city.)

I would say never heard of it, but…. I may have failed my geography classes.

"Alright lead the way."

(Better just roll with it.)

She turned and made a gesture that said follow me.

….

So here I was. In this weird place called Lowee. No idea where I am. Well I am in Lowee so I do know, but general location wise. No.

I'll have to try my best to not appear confused. I had my fair share of incidents where I was, it did not end well.

"So what's your name?" I asked the small woman.

"Give yours first."

(Oh right. Polite way to do it.)

"Phoenix Wright. Defense Attorney"

I had a strange habit if saying my name and job.

The woman's eyes widened as soon as I said that.

"You're an Attorney?!"

"Yes….?"

"Please. Oh Please! Please! Please! Defend my sister in court! I know she didn't do it she never would!"

I had to quickly stop her, before she could go on.

"Whoa! Slow down."

She quickly came to her senses, "Oh sorry. I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Sam Burger."

"Burger?"

"I know strange last name, however Phoenix is a strange first name."

"Yeah, yeah."

(Oh yeah. She mentioned something about her sister.)

"So you were saying something about your sister?"

"Does this mean your going to defend her?"

"I don't know what for though."

(And the fact that I don't know where I am.)

"Oh right. You must not be from around here."

(What gave it away? My attire?)

"If I had to guess, you must be from Lastation, due to your attire."

(It did. Wait Lastation? Sure let's go with that for a while.)

"You would probably not agree to this, due to the different citizenship, but please. You got to defend my sister. She didn't do anything wrong."

(From my past experiences I think I know what she'll say, but just to be sure)

"Hang on you haven't told me anything. Defend her for what? What was she accused of?"

Sam's head looked downwards to the ground. No doubt summoning up the courage to speak.

She slowly uttered the words, "Murder."

(And the trophy goes to..)

"She was accused of… murdering her boyfriend. However I know she wouldn't do it! She loved him. I know it!"

"Alright. Calm down."

Sam sniffed calming down a bit. I didn't notice she was crying.

"I've been trying to find a Lawyer for the past couple of days. All of them rejected, because it's hard to disprove the accusation of murder. Many of them didn't want to be known for defending a murderer. I decided to try and study on the law, see if I can take matters into my own hands." She said pulling out a small but thick book.

(How to become an Attorney. In 2 days…)

"However no matter how much I read it…. It's all too hard to understand." She looked down.

(No kidding. Took me a long while to understand law.)

However there is a small lingering question, not important, but..

"So what were you doing outside, when you were trying to study?"

(I really hope I phrased that correctly.)

"It was all so frustrating. So I decided to go for a walk. I got lost in thought, until I found you."

She stopped as she realized something, her eyes got a bit of shine to them too.

"It must be a sign! I conveniently find you lost, find you, and find out you're an Attorney!"

(That's one crazy sign!)

"So will you help my sister out?!" Her voice had the tone of hope in it.

Instinctively, "I'm not too sure. I'm not from around here. I don't think I'll be much help to you, sorry."

I think I said the wrong thing as tears began to appear in her eyes.

(Oh no.)

"Oh. That's okay… I guess I got my hopes up for nothing…" She sniffled.

(She's doing it.)

She looked directly into my eyes, showing her tears, and a trick no one can resist.

(Puppy Dog eyes…..)

I cracked down immediately.

"Is what I would've said. If I didn't suddenly had a change of heart….?" I faked a chuckle as well.

Her spirits instantly went up as she stopped crying.

"Thank you Mr. Wright. I don't know what to say." She rubbed her eyes to get the excessive wetness out.

"So when's her trial?"

"Today 3pm. Two hours from now"

"Two hours?!"

"Yes two….. hours….!"

Sam screamed as she realized.

"I can't believe I forgot that! Quickly Mr. Wright. To the courthouse!"

Sam started to run ahead of me, "Hey wait up!" I ran after the rather quick woman.

(I still have questions I need answered too!)

….

 **Defendant Lobby No. 4**

 **2:50 P.M.**

(Well here we are, a courthouse where I have no idea, where I am. Maybe I should've rejected.)

….?

I just realized I don't know where Sam went.

"Alright Mr. Wright!" A familiar voice shouted behind me. I jumped a bit too.

I spun around quickly clearly startled, "Gah! Don't scare me like that."

A woman was next to her, her arms crossed in unsurety. She wore a simple blue polo shirt, and jeans with a small flower design on them. Her hair was black, and she had a pair of glasses worn on her face.

(She must be her sister)

Before Sam could respond however…

"This is my Defense Attorney?" The woman's voice was filled with doubt, it's obvious she doesn't believe in me.

I responded pretending to not be a bit offended, "Phoenix Wright." I offered my hand to her.

Her face only contorted to one of confusion, as did Sam's.

"What…. Are you doing?"

(Are they serious?!)

"It's called a hand shake." I still offered my hand.

"Hand shake?"

(This can't be happening!)

"Let me demonstrate. Hold out your hand."

The woman only looked on, but Sam did just that.

I maneuvered my hand to clasp hers. I grip her hand firmly as I make hers copy mine. I shook at least twice before letting go.

I looked up again to see her look at her hand in confusion.

(I guess I better explain. Is she slightly blushing?)

"A hand shake is a kind of greeting. Simple as that actually."

(How can no one know this?)

The faint blush disappeared a bit. She took a small breath of air. Sighing in relief.

I raised a quick brow at the gesture, but quickly remembered.

"May I please have your name? You're sister never gave it." I put my hand at the back of my head a bit embarrassed I didn't learn my client's name.

She sighed, "She did tell me you were last minute, I guess I'll take what I can get. But anyway my name is Lan Burger"

(Something tells me Ham was already taken.)

There was a bit more I wanted to ask, but…

"Will the Defense and Prosecution please make their way to the courtroom." A voice of a bailiff repeated a couple of times.

"Well I guess I got to go." I nervously chuckled.

"You better defend my sister good. I'll be watching."

"Please prove them I wasn't the one who did it." Lan said in a calm tone, but one look in her eyes said it all.

That's all I needed to tell she wasn't guilty.

….

 **Courtroom No. 5**

 **3:05 P.M.**

I was a bit relieved to see the familiar setup of the courtroom, though I have no idea where I am, and the fact that I did this out of the blue.

Straight ahead of me was the Prosecutor, a woman in a black work dress, wearing glasses that somehow blocked out her eyes. She wore a smirk as smug as can be. Actually kind of reminds me of someone.

To my right I saw the judge. A rather young woman, to be a judge. The first thing you would notice was…. Well her breasts. I'd rather not go into detail, but they were big. She had silver hair and blue eyes, also she had a small scar on the left side of her cheek. I don't think I should question it however.

"We are here today for the trial of Lan Burger. Are the Defense and Prosecution ready?" The silver haired judge spoke aloud with a voice that screamed authority.

The Prosecutor smirked flicking her hair, "I Shell Wayne, the Prosecution is ready your Honor." She then stared at me.

"And the Defense?"

"The Defense is ready your Honor" I said giving a brief nod.

"May the Pro-"

 **HOLD IT!**

(What the? We didn't even start yet.)

Wayne gave me a stern look, "Don't be so rude. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners."

I gave a dumbfounded look, "huh?"

"Your name. I gave you mine, so you should naturally tell me yours."

(That's what you stopped the trial for?!)

I gave a sigh, "Phoenix Wright."

(There you happy.)

"Please continue your Honor."

Surprisingly the judge was okay with it as she continued, "May the Prosecution, give their opening statement."

"Certainly." She nodded taking out a piece of paper.

(Talk about sudden mood changes.)

"At 9:30 P.M. Tuesday, The defendant, Lan Burger, took the life of her boyfriend, France Fry, the victim."

(Seriously? France Fry? Wonder where Catch Up is.)

"The victim had a single stab wound on the chest. It hit his heart directly killing him instantly. The knife, a butcher's knife, was still inside him"

The judge silently nodded taking in the information, "I see."

Wayne continued, "We had a person who called in, hearing a scream and walking in on the murder. The witness should be enough proof of the murder."

"I see. Shall you call in your first witness?"

"Yes she'll be out here in a second."

A literal second later, the witness was brought up to the stand. She wore a red dress shirt and red dress pants, her hair was also red, as she wore red Lipstick and had red eyes.

(I bet her name has something to do with the color red too.)

"State your name and occupation." The usual proceedings.

"Azule Bleu. Artist."

(I didn't expect a name like that. Artist huh? Well hope she's successful.)

The judge stared at the woman for a short while, before starting, "I see. The witness shall state what she saw on the night of the murder."

"Certainly."

 **-Witness Testimony-**

 **-The Crime-**

 _I was walking home after meeting with a friend._

 _At 9:30 P.M. I heard a sharp scream from an open door I was passing by._

 _I turned around hesitation filled me as I looked at the door._

 _However curiosity filled me, as I wanted to know what happened. So I walked towards the open door._

 _What I saw inside horrified me._

 _I saw the woman, Lan, standing still with a plunged knife in the victim._

 _He fell forward obviously dead, I screamed as I ran away from the scene calling for the police."_

 **-End-**

"Is this all?"

"Yes. Your Honor, this is what the scene of the crime looked like." The Prosecutor showed a picture. It was the inside of an apartment. There was a picture of the victim dead on the floor, leaning forward to the left from the camera's perspective. However I noticed the door in the background. It strangely bothered me so.

"As you can see your Honor. Ms. Bleu saw it clear as day. I say we end this little charade and call a guilty verdict. Some of us don't like unnecessary wastes of time." Mayne adopted a smug expression.

Time for me to intervene before-

 **HOLD IT!**

(I didn't say that?)

I looked towards the judge with a shock expression on my face, "The Defense has yet to cross examine the witness."

"There is no need to, surely you-"

"The Defense SHALL cross examine THE WITNESS!" The judge left no room for arguments.

(I like this judge already.)

I smiled as I replied, "Certainly your Honor."

"Witness please restate your testimony."

 **-Cross Examination-**

 **-The Crime-**

 _I was walking home after meeting with a friend._

 ** _HOLD IT!_**

"What were you doing to warrant you going home so late?" I started off.

 **OBJECTION**!

"The witness's personal life is not important right now. What matters is what she saw."

"I have to agree with the Prosecution, Mr. Wright. So don't ask pointless questions."

I gave an obvious shocked expression as this.

(I think I might take back what I thought.)

 _At 9:30 P.M. I heard a sharp scream from an open door I was passing by._

 **HOLD IT!**

"How did you know what time it was?"

"I was looking at the time on my phone, when I was passing by the open door."

Wayne only chuckled, "Come now Mr. Wright. Who doesn't check the time on their phone."

(Me apparently, judging from your attitude.)

 _I turned around hesitation filled me as I looked at the door._

 **HOLD IT!**

"Hesitation?"

"Yes fear as I looked at the door not knowing what to do."

"Why no call the police?"

"I was getting to that."

 _However curiosity filled me, as I wanted to know what happened. So I walked towards the open door._

 _What I saw inside horrified me._

 _I saw the woman, Lan, standing still with a plunged knife in the victim._

 **OBJECTION**!

There was one thing that bothered me about the picture.

"Ms. Bleu"

"Yes?" Her face showed confusion.

"You said you saw 'a plunged knife in the victim' correct?"

"Yes, what about it?" Her voice was slightly shaky, wondering what's about to happen.

"It is only that-" I slammed my hands on the counter, the witness was obviously started by this as she jumped. "It should be impossible for you to know it was a knife!" She gritted her teeth.

Murmurs in the courtroom happened as the gallery began to mumble among themselves at the small revelation.

The memorable sound of a pounding gavel resounded, that shut them "Order! Order in the court!"

Wayne protests, "Mr. Wright. What nonsense are you spouting?!"

"Exactly as I said. It is impossible for her to know it was a knife."

"And what proof do you have on this baseless conjecture?"

 **TAKE THAT!**

I presented the picture of the crime scene.

"Take a look at this photo. See anything suspicious about it?"

"No."

"None that I see." The judge answered.

"Take a look at the door. Now take a look at the position of the body."

"What the door is just…. Right behind the-" Wayne took a step back into the wall behind her.

"The door is behind the body." The judge quickly finished.

A quick look at the witness showed her grinding her teeth.

"Witness care to explain this?" The judge stared at the witness.

"I..-"

 **OBJECTION!**

"You almost had me there Mr. Wright."

"What?"

"Unlike you, you last minute attorney. I actually went to the scene of the crime. I can easily confirm that there was a second door."

"Second door?"

"Yes a second door. One that leads out onto the regular streets and one that leads to an alleyway. The door in the picture leads to the alleyway. However there is a door out of the shot of the camera, just to the right of it, the one that leads to the street. My witness must've entered through that door."

"Yeah that's right!" Bleu confirmed.

(Damn. I thought I was on to something there.)

"If so then. Witness please fix your testimony."

 _I looked inside from the street door. I saw, Lan, standing still, with a butcher's knife plunged in the victim._

….! Wait a dang second. She changed something. I think I know what it is.

 **OBJECTION**!

"Another one?" Wayne sighed in annoyance.

"Ms. Bleu. How did you know it was a butcher's knife?"

"Oh. Uh. I just remembered what it was. I can easily recognized knife types."

(Gotcha)

"Well then you are just contradicting yourself right now." I smirked.

"Please do tell Mr. Wright."

"Once again it would be impossible for you to know!"

Her eyes widened as she grinded her teeth.

 **OBJECTION**

"What are you saying now?!"

"Simple logic actually."

"What?"

"Ms. Bleu you just said that 'a butcher's knife was plunged in the victim' correct?"

"Y-yeah?"

"So how could you know what the knife looked like… IF it was Plunged into the victim!"

"Gah!"

"What the!?" Wayne was surprised.

"I see. Witness explain yourself at once!"

"Wait. I remember now."

"Then speak it!"

"The reason I knew it was a butcher's knife. Is because she pulled it out and stabbed again to make sure he was dead."

"Oh. Yes simple as that. Another baseless conje-"

 **OBJECTION**!

(Way too easy. I haven't had an easy case in forever.)

I held out the autopsy report.

"You say you saw her stab again?"

"Yes…." I can see her breaking down more.

"So please tell me. Why does the victim only have one stab wound?"

"Simple Mr. Wright she must've stabbed in the same place."

"Wrong answer."

"…?"

"The autopsy report says the Victim was only stabbed once to make his heart stop. If she really did stab the same place, it wouldn't just magically fit as if it were a glove! There would be a little small detail of it!"

(I think I had enough charades for a day. All evidence points to one person.)

I slammed my Hands on the counter to gather everyone's attention.

"Your Honor may I make an accusation?"

"An accusation? What may I ask?"

"You see it too your Honor, don't you?"

A nod confirmed it.

"I accuse the witness! Of being the murderer!" I pointed my finger of Justice at the witness.

Her eyes widened as she began to bite down on her own teeth. I think I can see them breaking.

"Baseless conjecture! Utterly ridiculous, you can't-"

"Damn."

"Witness?"

"How did you figure out so quickly?"

"So you admit it then?" The judge questioned.

" Yes I do, but tell me Mr. Wright. When did you first find out?"

"Your first contradiction." I bluntly stated.

"Liar. I could see it in your eyes. You could tell it was me from the start. As soon as I got up to this stand. I knew I couldn't win, just from the pure look in your eyes, but I hoped I was wrong as well."

"Take me away. I don't want to talk anymore." Her voice changed to a somber one.

A baliff did just that, he handcuffed and taken her out of courtroom.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"It appears that we have reached a conclusion. This is the first time that I've seen a witness confess to a crime. Does the Prosecution have anything to say?"

"The Prosecution rests your Honor. She… confessed. I.. I don't.. I don't know what just happened. I think I'll get a drink after this…."

"The Defense rests your Honor."

A Gaval pounded and the noise echoed in the room.

"Then I see no reason to prolong this trial. We have a confession from the witness and evidence from her testimony. I find the defendant Lan Burger…."

 **NOT GUILTY**

"Court is adjourned."

…

 **Courthouse lobby**

 **4:10 P.M.**

(I haven't had a simple case in a while. This strangely felt refreshing. It even took an hour.)

"Mr. Wright!"

(Oh right, Sam.)

I turn around to see Sam and Lan quickly approaching me. Sam had a beaming smile, and Lan was smiling too.

Sam immediately jumped on me, grasping me into a hug, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Mr. Wright!"

"Hey. I was just doing my job."

"Yes, but your job got my sister a not guilty sentence. You have my eternal gratitude."

Lan spoke up, "Mr. Wright I owe you a life debt." Her voice was happier than her depressed tone earlier.

"Uh. No need. Seriously this was just a last minute arrangement. My first reason to help was because your sister begged me too."

"First?" Sam questions me, "What about your second."

"Your puppy dog eyes…."

"….." Sam smiled sheepishly giving an awkward laugh.

"Anyway. Thank you once again for proving my innocence. I'll do you any favor to repay you."

"Seriously no need to-"

"Wait I know how!" Sam exclaimed, "You can stay at our place for awhile!"

I immediately tried to reject, "Look there is no need to-"

"You said you were lost right? So you can stay at our place."

"I did say that. But-"

"Come on! It'll just be for a bit. Think of it as my way of repaying you."

(There's no arguing with this girl, is there?)

I sigh in defeat knowing I can't win this, "Fine."

"You won't regret it Mr. Wright!"

I resisted the urge to bring my palm to my face.

"Mr. Wright." A somewhat familiar voice spoke behind me.

"Hmm?" I turned around to see the judge.

"That was an…. Interesting trial. Resolved in an hour, with the true culprit found and detained. I sometimes wish trials could go on like that."

I nodded not having anything to say.

"I bid you farewell Mr. Wright. May Lady White Heart bless you with Luck." The judge turned and walked away.

(Lady White Heart?)

"Ready to go Mr. Wright?" I turned to see Lan and Sam standing by the door to the outside.

(I guess I should ask them)

"Hey the judge said something about a 'Lady White Heart?' Who's that?"

I think I saw Sam's jaw drop and Lan's eye twitch.

"Who Lady White Heart is?!" Came Sam, voice full of shock.

"She's our Goddesses. You should easily know that." Lan said.

"Goddess?"

They both looked at me. Lan with confusion and Sam with the same, yet different.

Sam finally speaks, "Where have you been living under a rock, you should know this?!"

(Why is she angry?)

….

My name is Phoenix Wright.

This is another chapter in my story.

A rather strange one at that.

This is when I travelled to another Dimension.

…

 **There we go, another crossover when I should be working on my others.**

 **There is a reason I chose Lowee. And it should be obvious to those who played Phoenix Wright. I could give you details, but you can just ask me for that later.**

 **So like any Phoenix Wright game. The fourth or fifth case will be the big one. For now. I would like some people to suggest some Cases they want to see. Like someone murders someone and someone else is blamed, you know standard stuff.**

 **I should say this before anyone gets an Idea, but No cases involving the CPUs. However MAKERS are acceptable. I'll be saving that one.**

 **So anyway bye have a good day.**

 **Edit: Fixed the Prosecutor's name.**


	2. Preview To A Future Case

**Burger residence**

 **9:15 A.M**

I yawned as I stood in the living room of my two caretakers.

It really has been an undefined amount of time since I randomly appeared in this dimension. I actually defended a few people here and there, but that's not important right now. I'm still poor as dirt however. You think people would pay someone who prevented them from going to prison.

I think I remember Sam and Lan saying they won't be home for a while, monster hunting or something like that. I always did find it strange that monsters are common. Whatever knows I do not want to mess with them.

I wonder how they would be as pets?

The Phone to the house went off. I walked towards the phone and pick it up answering.

"Hello. Wright an- I mean Burger Residence."

(I got to stop doing that.)

"Hello. Is this Mr. Wright?" A dull, calm voice, said on the other end.

"Yes?"

(I can already see where this is going.)

"I've been accused of murder, and no one else will take my case. I heard you could possibly help me." The dull voice bluntly stated.

(Well I've done this multiple times before. So no reason to reject.)

"I'll see how I can help. Where are you?"

"The Lowee detention center. I'll be waiting."

The phone buzzed signifying that the caller hung up. So I did as well.

They sounded pretty calm for someone accused of murder. Oh well. People deal with problems differently.

I check the clock to look at the time. It was currently 9:20 A.M. visiting hours start at 10. Like usual.

It would take me ten minutes to get ready and thirty minutes to walk to the detention center. So I did just that. Ten minutes of getting ready, putting on my blue suit, shoes, and red tie.

I once again checked the clock to see it was indeed 9:30. So I set immediately set out the door and left to go to the detention center.

…

 **Lowee Detention Center**

 **10:30 A.M**

Okay maybe I went to get some breakfast after heading out. I realized that I was hungry while walking. So I stopped for a bit to get some pancakes at Uhop. Enough about that. I have to go visit my client.

"….?"

(Why do I have a feeling that tells me this might be something else?) It's probably nothing, but I tensed up a bit ready for whatever may happen.

The guard let me through the door that led into the detention center without trouble. I basically come here a lot is what his actions might tell you.

….

I slowly walk up to the chair in the small room, with a small window. I usually enter from the side, because of the way the room was designed. So…. Yeah. I basically dramatically see what my clients' faces for the first time.

Time seemed to slow down as I approached. All I could hear were my footsteps as they tapped the floor, getting closer and closer to the small window that separates me and my client.

My client was slowly revealed to me as I slowly approached, her blue eyes meet with mine, some sort of small hat adorned her head, covering her brown hair, a white dress of some sort, along with some sort of coat that had fur on the ends of it.

(Wait a minute…..)

("Lady White Heart?!")

"Yes." She replied in a dull tone of voice.

I didn't realized I said that out loud as I took a seat. I silently stare at her for a while, hopefully not having a dumbfounded expression on her face.

A pregnant silence filled the small room. As we continued to awkwardly stare at each other.

Lady White Heart broke the silence. "You are Phoenix Wright, correct?"

"Uh… yeah. The one and only…. I think."

(How do I respond to this?)

She took in a deep breath and exhaled. Strangely I feel as though I am lucky to even be within her presence. Well I guess I am… now that I think about it.

She immediately went straight to the point, "I have been accused of murdering the Lowee Oracle, Mina. As you can see they believed it." She stated bluntly and quickly.

(Once again. Calm for someone accused of murder, but…)

"Hang on a sec… aren't you. You know basically the ruler of this land. Why are you sitting here, couldn't you just.. well explain?"

"I was the last one seen with Mina when she was alive. And if I tried to resist. I would've been more suspicious."

Simple as that. I couldn't find anything to talk about, as she would probably, bluntly state it without second thought. And the fact that she ruled over the land. Though it does beg the question. Why did no one else take the case? You think the ruler would get the best of the best to defend them. So why am I the only one to accept?

(I think I better skip to the end. She won't seem to talk much)

I reached into my pocket to pull out my all too familiar Magatama.

Time to see if she is telling the truth, not that I doubt her, just wanting to make sure.

"Lady White Heart. Are you one hundred percent, telling the truth, when you say you didn't murder the victim?"

Her face contorted a bit to reflect a small sign of anger, "I just told you I did NOT murder her!"

I waited a few seconds, it would appear that there are no locks of the psych, for now anyway.

I pocket my Magatama and stood up.

"That's all I needed to hear." I smiled looking in to her eyes.

...

"Goodness you're Mr. Wright."

"Hey dummy you better prove our sister didn't do it or else…"

"It's so sad to see a good person gone."

"I want to protect those who have no one else to turn to."

"The Judge is not the usual one this time around, she'll be replaced by one who isn't biased to Lowee."

"Don't let the Prosecutor's shy demeanor fool you, she's one of the best."

"My name is….. R… Re…. Rei Ryghts."

"Wright vs Ryghts. I wonder how this'll play out."

…..

 **I think I may have this set before Re;birth 3/ Victory. Or something else I can't think of a specific example, but you know**


	3. Case 2

I adjusted my tie as looked at myself in the mirror.

"Objection!" I yelled as I pointed at myself in the mirror.

"Hold it!"

"Take that!"

"Gotcha!" I raised my brow as I said that. I never said that before. I like it!

I heard a yawn, "It's a little too early to be yelling Phoenix."

I turn around to see Sam rubbing her left eye.

I simply smile, "Never too early to practice."

I sat down on a chair next to the mirror.

"Well, I kind of don't want complaints from the neighbors so…."

I gave a slight chuckle as I brought my hand to the back of my head.

Now I'm sure you're wondering… what is happening right now? To that… I don't know either.

It's been a week after I've been thrown here, in this strange land, and I'm currently living with Sam and Lan Burger. I didn't tell them about me possibly being from a different universe though, they would have probably think that I was crazy.

Though they did inform me of a lot of things in this world. There are four lands, each ruled by a goddess. There's Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, and this one I'm currently in Lowee.

The Goddess that presides over Lowee is a woman named Lady White Heart. I heard she publishes books, but I also heard that they are particularly terrible.

Also something about monsters and some people have jobs that revolve around hunting monsters, like Lan's job. Sam doesn't have have a job yet, that's why she lives here, but she does help Lan from time to time.

I think it would be better if I didn't risk my life.

Anyway right now I'm just getting ready for the day, never know what might happen.

After we shared a small chuckle the phone to the house rang.

"I'll get it!" Sam ran out of the room I'm currently staying in.

I silently followed out, not having anything to do in my room.

I was a few seconds behind as I entered the main area, or as one would call it a living room.

Sam was on the phone.

"Sorry Lan isn't here right now."

"Out hunting monsters." Well someone's obviously wondering where Lan is.

"Something else?"

"I actually have him right here." She smiled as she looked at me.

(Why is she doing that? Wait what does this have to do with me?)

She handed me the phone, "She says she wants her Lawyer that defended her in court."

(Strange request.)

I grab the phone and put it against my ear.

"Hello."

"Yes, is this Phoenix Wright? The Lawyer who defended Lan in court." A female voice said.

"Yeah….."

"I have a request for you, more like I need your help."

(Another job already?)

"I need you to defend me in court, I heard from Lan that you're pretty reliable."

"Where are you right now?" I instinctively say.

"The Planeptune detention center. I'll see you soon."

"Planeptun-"

She hung up before I could finish, rude… anyway she's in Planeptune? Last time I checked, yesterday, it was on the other side of this land, past some graveyard.

How the heck are we going to get there?

"Something the wrong Phoenix?"

"Yeah… the woman on the phone was asking for help defending her in court. (Also when did you start calling me by my first name?"

"Alright and….."

"She's in Planeptune."

"Then what's bothering you?"

I resisted the urge to palm my face, "Well she's on the other side of the continent you know, that's a long way to go."

She stood up and crossed her arms, "We could just use the teleport crystals you know?"

(Huh?!)

"Teleport crystals?"

"Yeah, you know. There's crystals that teleport you quickly to each land." She said matter of factly. "Did you really live under a rock?"

(If by rock you mean a different world, then yeah.)

"Where can we find these crystals?"

….

 **Planeptune teleport building.**

 **11:30 A.M**

I had to hold onto my stomach after teleporting, "I am never teleporting again!"

"Hope you enjoy the long walk back." Sam snarked.

We quickly go outside to get a look at the place.

If I had to describe the place, purple purple everywhere. The buildings were diverse and modern, unlike Lowee where the buildings looked more traditional or something like that. I don't actually know any traditional buildings.

"So this is Planeptune." I say still a bit awed at the purpleness.

"Yep. Land of purple progress, ruled by Lady Purple Heart, for you rock folk down there." Sam smiled pseudo innocently

"Yes. Ha ha I don't know anything." I snarked.

"I'll get going to the detention center, I want to meet my client as quickly as possible."

"Alright. I'll head back home, good luck!"

…..

 **Planeptune Detention Center.**

 **12:00 P.M**

"Mr. Wright?" A female guard asked me.

"Yes, thats me." I nervously put my hand behind my head. Almost as if I'm not sure myself for some reason.

(Also why is there a lot of women? I swear I saw at least one other man.)

"Your client is in here." She opened the door to one of the rooms

I silently walk into the room, giving a silent nod to the guard.

I immediately walk up to the lone chair against the wall. The door opened up to where we could only see the chair, so I naturally walked up into it.

Turning towards the wall, the glass appeared in my vision, then my client.

A brown haired woman, with a green bowtie, also had matching green eyes, I could see she was wearing a blue long coat, and wearing some kind of black shirt underneath.

That's all I could see, due to the fact that she was sitting down and glass, with a wall underneath separated us.

I take a seat, before she speaks, "So you are Mr. Wright…. Right?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Wright."

She makes a rather huge sigh, *Sigh* That's a relief."

"Yeah it usually is." I quickly joke, "So how do you know Lan?"

The woman gave a small smile, "I work with her sometimes in the guild, I actually heard from her that you were the one to defend her."

"Makes sense."

"It was also a quick trial, not the quickest, because that belongs to the prosecutors."

"I can imagine. (Seriously I can)"

"Anyway, before we get off track….. the name is IF. To be pretty blunt, I need your help to defend me in court."

"What's the charge? (Let me take a wild guess, also IF? What type of name is that?!)"

"Murder." IF dully said.

I could see that coming a mile away, but I digress.

"Believe me when I say, 'I didn't do it', because I actually didn't."

"Okay, okay I believe you I'll take your case."

"Really? Thank you Mr. Wright, I believe you can do it. Now let's get out of here."

Alright let's, (Wait let's?")

"Wait what do you mean by 'let's'? You can't just walk out of the detention center!"

IF just smiled, "Don't worry Planeptune's laws are pretty lax, I'm allowed to leave the detention center when my lawyer comes, but I'm not allowed near the crime scene."

I smack my head realizing something, "I almost forgot, who are you accused of murdering."

She crossed her arms, "A guy named Anonydeath, we had a couple of run ins, but mostly just professional, though he is obsessed with Lady Black Heart. We were going to meet in Neptuna park, but you know the rest."

I nod my head taking in the information, I even pulled out a pen and small notebook to take notes, "So why were you meeting Anonydeath. (What type of name is that, seriously is everyone named weirdly.)"

IF frowned having a small bead of sweat on her head., "Sorry official guild business, can't tell you."

I would normally shake my head and nod, but…

The world flashed white and the world appeared to have inverted some colors, chains started to appear around her, before a single chest with a heart lock appeared, above her chest.

(A psych lock?!)

Psych locks…. Locks of the psych, no there is no other way to describe it, other than lie detectors.

Don't get me wrong, the psych locks doesn't indicate that someone is lying for a malicious reason, sometimes they have a good reason…. key word sometimes. I hope IF's got one…

"Alright just asking." I doubtly say.

"I guess I'll meet you near Neptuna park, exiting might take a while."

"No, I can wait."

"Suit yourself." IF exits the room from her side.

…..

Case file 2:

Evidence:

Attorney Badge: The badge that shows my official status as an Attorney.

Magatama: A magically powered stone that allows me to see psych locks.

Profiles:

Phoenix Wright: Me. An Attorney… really don't know how to describe myself.

Sam Burger: An associate, who allowed me to live with her after defending her sister Lan. She's a bit excitable and friendly.

Lan Burger: An associate, who is the sister of Sam. She's a monster hunter, professional, but caring.

IF: My client. Works with the guild, knows Lan too. From what I've seen from her she's a bit professional, but not the cold kind.

Anonydeath: Victim. He was on his way to meet IF for something in Neptuna Park.

…...

 **Well that's it for this chapter, this is just me trying to get back in the flow of things, so that's why it's short**


	4. Case 2 (Investigation- Day 1)

**Neptuna Park**

 **12:57 P.M.**

IF and I arrived at Neptuna Park… well close enough to it anyway.

"This is as far as I can go, I'll be waiting here." IF told me.

"Alright. I'll be back." I said as I continued to walk into Neptuna Park.

(Alright so green grass, trees, a bench…. I'm definitely in a park alright.)

I continue to wonder about the park, noticing the sharp contrast between the park and… well everything else in the city.

I then notice the familiar yellow police tape lines. I began to walk towards the tape and enter the crime scene, but I was stopped, or bumped into someone who was stopping me…. Though why did it feel soft.

"Hold it right there! No civilians allowed in here." A female voice scolded me.

I stumbled back, if that wasn't obvious enough, and was met face to face with the woman.

She was tall, wore a brown long coat, dark blue business suit, with a dark green tie, though uh… she wore it in a way that exposed her breasts…..

Moving on she had dark hair and brown eyes, I also could've sworn she was smoking a cigarette, but it turned out to be a lollipop as she immediately pulled it out of her mouth.

(I assume you are the detective here.)

"This is a crime scene and as you should know-" She puts the lollipop back in her mouth, "We're hard at work here."

(Oh… uh.. I think I've got to say something, before it gets out of hand.)

"Umm… don't worry detective. I'm the attorney for Ms. IF."

Her expression softened a bit, "Oh.. Well should've said so sooner. The body is over there, behind some trees." She points northways, "Though, I doubt you'll win. We have enough evidence to lock away the murderer in no time flat."

She then walks away a smile erupting on her face as she throws away her eaten lollipop, before taking another one out.

(That… is actually the most cooperative I've been with a detective.)

However I don't have time to think about that, just need to see the body.

….

 **Neptuna Park: Crime Scene.**

 **1:09 P.M**

"..."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I mean I never really do get comfortable seeing a dead body, that would make me some sort of sociopath.

Though uh…. the victim is a robot? However the dried up stains on the ground suggest that it was bleeding with actual blood, not oil so uh… an android of some sorts.

All I can describe the 'robot' as is, would be pink with some green areas, also tall. He had multiple stab wounds in the chest area.

I could see something below him, a tiny edge of some sort of paper. I crouch down and somehow was able to slip the paper out.

It was conveniently folded, so like any person, unfolded it to see the contents inside.

Anonydeath. Meet me at Neptuna Park, you're starting to go too far.

I pocketed the letter. Though I probably know who it is from, just lucky the police didn't find it, or huge misunderstandings could go awry.

I continue to search for a good couple of minutes, I think, nothing new was popping up…. I guess I'm used to the police missing huge obvious pieces of evidence.

I was ready to just pack up and leave, I guess there really is nothing for me to investigate.

I take one last look at the body of the victim, before heading out.

(I hope things go relatively smooth in court.)

…..

 **Neptuna Park**

 **1:58 P.M.**

I arrived back to IF.

"Took you long enough. Everything go well?"

I scratch the back of my head, "Well… there's nothing that says it did or didn't go well so…."

"That doesn't sound convincing…."

We stayed there in silence for a bit, though I did reach into my coat pocket, I strangely feel this isn't the right time. Oh well my intuition usually isn't wrong…. I think.

"Couldn't find anything at the scene of the crime and the detective was pretty confident that they found everything…. to put you away that is." I say with no enthusiasm.

"..." IF shook her head and looked down in shame.

(Uh oh.)

Though, suddenly her eyes lite up in joy, putting on a smile.

"I believe in you Mr. Wright." She said with a full grin.

"Huh?!" I say surprised at her one eighty in mood shift.

"I said I believe in you. I mean you found Lan innocent, even though you were a last minute Lawyer. If you can do that, then you can certainly do this."

"I think a normal person would call that case for me, luck. Still you must really believe in me if you're that confident."

"Well, you are my Lawyer, so I'm supposed to believe in you." A grin never left her face.

(Oh right.)

"Well Mr. Wright. It's about time we head to court, the trial starts at about five, so we better get a move on."

"I guess we should." I nodded as I begin to follow IF.

(Should I do it now, or later….. probably later, I only have a little to work with so best do it later.)

I let go of the Magatama I was about to pull out of my pocket.

...

 **I seriously got to get back in the groove of writing longer chapters, but that may be because I'm writing on a phone for a while.**


End file.
